Beauty and the Beast (elsanna)
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: After tragedy strikes a young Princess, she is turned into a fearsome Beast. But when a young girl stumbles across the Beast, both of their lives become forever linked. And while she befriends the Beast's servants, young Anna learns to look past the Beast's appearance and into the fallen soul and kind heart of the true girl that hides within.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

_Once upon a time in the hidden mountains of Norway, a young princess lived in a shining castle, the largest in the all the land. Her mother and father ruled over a large village down the mountains near a fjord, but were generous and kind-hearted. They had raised their daughter to be the same, they had taught her that appearances meant nothing, and that true love was found within._

_"Papa?" Young Princess Elsa ran up to her father._

_"Yes snowflake?" King Agnarr stood before his only child and held her hands as she held them out to him._

_"When can I wear my jacket?!" Elsa began jumping up and down as her father chuckled to himself._

_"A Princess who wants to be like a Prince?" He shook his head in amusement and smiled at her, handing her a single red rose, her favorite flower._

_"You remembered Papa!" Elsa cheered._

_"Of course darling!" Agnarr smiled back,_

_"And I don't want to be like a Prince Papa, I want to be like you!" Elsa's seventeenth birthday was that night._

_"You've wanted to be like me ever since you were a little girl snowflake." Agnarr wrapped his arms around his daughter._

_"If I am to follow in your footsteps, I must be like you." Elsa teased her father. The two had been partners forever it seemed._

_"Princess Elsa?" The two heard a knock on the door, when they turned, Elsa's smile grew. All of the castle servants stood in the doorway helping to hold Elsa's newly woven jacket. It was blue and had a golden pattern of snowflakes and winter sewn along the bottom back half._

_Mars the Maitre D', Olaf the Majordomo, Pabbie and Bulda the chefs, Oaken the groundskeeper, Kai the groom of the chamber, and Gerda the second groom of the chamber, all helped to make the jacket. For they had helped raise their beloved Elsa for seventeen years._

_The Princess ran to them and gently took the jacket. She immediately put it on over her under-dress._

_"Oh thank you so much everyone! This is the best birthday gift I could ever have." Queen Iduna entered and smiled in the doorway as her husband and servants hugged Elsa._

_"We also made you this." Mars and Olaf held up a pair of black trousers with the same gold patterns embroidered on them. Elsa gasped and held them to her as she kissed Mars and Olaf on the cheek._

_"Now you can be just like your father." Bulda smiled to the Princess._

_"I couldn't be happier, I couldn't have wished for a better family." Elsa hugged each and every servant. They had always treated her as their own, they were their little girl._

_Agnarr walked to his wife and kissed her, then the two turned back to Elsa as they watched her talk with her servants._

_"Where do seventeen years go?" Iduna sighed._

_"She grows more and more, I couldn't be more proud of her." Agnarr watched as his daughter tried on her jacket and smiled back at him._

_"She really is like you." Iduna kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out. There was more preparation for the night's celebration. Agnarr watched his daughter and sighed happily._

_"Please let her be this happy, always." He said to himself before walking out._

_As dusk fell on the castle, many of the guests had begun to make their way to the castle. Mars and Olaf were busy welcoming them, while Pabbie and Bulda were busy cooking, and Oaken had made sure the grounds were well prepared and sculpted. Agnarr and Iduna were busy guiding the guests into the ballroom._

_"Is Elsa ready yet?" Iduna looked up to her husband as the bright chandeliers shined down on the golden ballroom._

_"Kai and Gerda are helping her to be, let me go check." Agnarr kissed his wife and made his way up the winding staircase towards the West Wing._

_Elsa was standing anxiously in front of her mirror as Kai and Gerda helped put final touches on her outfit for the evening. The blue coat's gold embroidery shined as Elsa stared at her reflection. A jabot covered the centerpiece of her shirt, while her black trousers fit perfectly, as well as the matching black boots that her father had given her years ago._

_"You look... amazing snowflake." Elsa turned to see her father as Kai and Gerda finished touching her up._

_"Thank you Papa." Elsa smiled and turned to her father._

_"If any girl could pull off looking like a Prince it's you." Agnarr walked towards his daughter._

_"Papa, I told you!" Elsa laughed._

_"I know, I know. But I didn't come up here to tease you, I have one last present for you." Agnarr held out a small black velvet box to Elsa. She slowly took it and opened it to find a small snowflake pin with a bright blue diamond in the middle. She gasped and look up at her father._

_"Now, no matter where I am, I'll always be with you." He gently removed it from the box and helped pin it in the center of her jabot. Elsa simply wrapped her arms around her father and gently laid her head against his chest under his chin._

_"I love you Papa." She whispered as he embraced her._

_"And I love you snowflake."_

_"There's just one last thing." Elsa slowly moved her braid over her shoulder. Agnarr smiled wide and held his arm out to the Princess. Then the two made their way down the staircase._

_Snow gently fell from the stars as Princess Elsa was announced to her guests. Cheers and applause filled the room as Elsa made her way into the ballroom. She was a little intimidated to say the least. She had had many birthday dinners before, but one never as large nor as gracious as this one._

_As the moon made its way across the sky, dinner was served, Elsa had danced with many handsome young men, and her gifts had been presented to her. But nothing meant as much as her blue jacket. It represented her love for her father, her mother, and her servants. She never wanted them to be known as her servants, but more as her family. And as the guests made their way out of the castle, it seemed as though all was right in Elsa's life. But her happiness would not last._

_Weeks after Elsa's birthday, Agnarr and Iduna received an urgent letter from a fellow kingdom in need of supply. The King and Queen left Elsa and the staff to watch over the castle while they sailed away. Weeks past until Agnarr and Iduna returned, but when they did, a terrible sickness had overcome them._

_The kingdom in need of supply had been stricken with a plague, and when the two returned home, they were bedridden. Elsa and the staff did the best they could to take care of the King and Queen, but it only got worse. After a few months, the King and Queen had yet to recover. Then one night, Elsa was summoned to their bedroom along with the staff. She slowly cracked their door open to find them both lying still with their hands locked._

_"Elsa?" Agnarr gathered as much voice as he could. Olaf, Mars, and Pabbie all nudged Elsa and nodded at her to go towards her mother and father. The Princess gently knelt down in front of the bed._

_"Yes Papa?" A teary eyed Elsa smiled as much as she could at her father._

_"Our time...our time is ending Elsa." Agnarr tried to smile as his daughter. Elsa felt tears slowly stream down her face._

_"No no no, shh, everything's going to be alright Papa, you'll see." She turned to her mother as she took her father's hand/_

_"Elsa...don't be afraid." Iduna reached over as she coughed and took hold of Elsa's hand with her husband. Elsa slowly began to sob, she cupped her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, but never lost her grip on her parents grasp._

_"How? How can I... how can I not be afraid of losing the ones I love most?" Elsa sobbed and choked out her words._

_"This...this is how." Iduna quietly pointed to Elsa's snowflake diamond. She had worn it day and night every day with every outfit. She looked down at it and tried to smile the most she could._

_"We are... always... with you Elsa. No matter what happens, we'll be here with you snowflake." Agnarr held his daughter's hand tighter. Iduna leaned over more to hold on to her daughter's hand. Elsa leaned in and wrapped her arms the best she could around the both of them._

_"Don't leave me." She whispered as the staff began to sob with her. They knew their time was coming, but they had tried to do everything they could to reassure Elsa that she had nothing to fear._

_"Never snowflake." Agnarr whispered as he wrapped an arm over Elsa's back and Iduna kissed her cheek._

_This was it, and she could feel it. Elsa had tried to be brave with every bit of fear that had ever come her way. Whether it was from her various books, or from her own fear of living up to her title. But no fear had ever come close to this one._

_"Be brave Elsa." Iduna gently nudged her daughter as she stood back up. The entire staff walked over to Elsa to comfort her._

_"I'll try Mama." Elsa held her parents hands even tighter._

_"We'll always...be... right...here." Agnarr pinned his finger against Elsa's diamond as she laid with her parents. All of Elsa's memories came back to her in this one moment, her sadness and anger increased, while her happiness had completely disappeared. For the first time in her life, Elsa braced for the worst._

_As the sun rose the next morning, Agnarr and Iduna both had passed away overnight. A few weeks later, the Princess and her staff gave the King and Queen a final resting place just outside of the castle grounds. Many villagers mourned the King and Queen's death. But none more than Elsa._

_She was lost without them. For the first time in her life, she was empty, numb even. Weeks went by, then months. Elsa had isolated herself in the castle while her staff worked tirelessly to keep up the castle grounds. By the time her eighteenth birthday came, she was in a deep depression and longing sadness. Her anger had grown, she would often take it out on her staff or any villagers that had come to the castle. In a strange way, she blamed herself. Why wasn't she with them? She would often think._

_She had become more and more distant from her staff. Her anger had reached a breaking point. She had become cruel and cold towards everyone, including herself. She had lost all love in her heart. The staff knew that her anger only came from the tragedy that had fallen upon them months earlier. And they didn't know how to make her feel any better. But little did any of them know, that on a cold, winter night in December, their lives would change forever._

_As the moon rose, villagers once again made their way into the castle. Elsa was turning eighteen. The storm outside had become more and more fierce, the wind was howling, but nevertheless, the villagers came. The snow fell more and more as Elsa sat at her window, pinning her diamond to her jabot. She had worn the same outfit from a year earlier. The blue and gold jacket, the black and gold trousers, her snowflake diamond pin, all of it. And it was all for her mother and father. She needed some way of remembering them besides their portraits._

_As dinner began, Elsa sat silent at the head of the table. As gifts were given, Elsa's mind wandered to the memory of the worst night of her life. No gift, no food, and certainly no guests could help her out of this anger and sadness. And as the dancing began, Elsa sat on her father's golden chair completely silent, and seething with nightmarish memories. Olaf, Mars, Kai, Gerda, Bulda, Pabbie, and Oaken all watched in silence and worry for their Princess._

_Her father's words filled her head as well as her mother's. They echoed to her over and over again._

_"Stop it." She whispered to herself as she pressed her palms over her face._

_"Enough." Her tone was a little louder as the dancing continued. More images of her father and mother swept through her mind. "Don't be afraid." "We will always be here."_

_"Enough!" Elsa stood and shouted. The music suddenly stopped, the dancing suddenly stopped, and the staff suddenly looked up at her._

_"I...want... everyone... out!" Elsa pointed to the door. Just as she lifted her finger, the doors to the ballroom suddenly slammed open. Elsa turned around startled by the gust of wind and snow. Olaf tried to step forward but Mars and Bulda lifted their hands out to stop him. Elsa and everyone in the room watched in fear as a black robed figure slowly walked in. Elsa squinted her eyes through the wind to try and make out the figure._

_"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" Elsa marched towards the figure._

_It was an old beggar woman, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. In her hand, a single red rose. Elsa immediately caught sight of the rose and stopped in her tracks._

_"Please, the storm...it's freezing... I... I need... somewhere to stay." The woman held the rose up. Elsa was repulsed at the sight of the woman. She immediately took hold of the rose._

_"And you expect me, to let someone as revolting as you into my home?! Get out!" Elsa's voice echoed throughout the castle as everyone stood silent behind her._

_"Please... take this rose... just for one night." The woman pointed to the rose. Elsa scoffed and began to turn her back._

_"You've lost someone..." The woman motioned to Elsa. Immediately, the Princess turned and slowly began walking back towards the beggar._

_"I know...who you... really are... Princess." Elsa slowly knelt down in front of the beggar and felt a tear run down her face as she headed the woman's words and stared down at the rose._

_"This...is not... who you... are." Elsa began to cry as the woman put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa held the rose close to her and closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was as if she had snapped._

_"You know nothing about me nor my family! You cannot judge me, only I can! Now..for the last time, GET OUT!"_

_Elsa turned her back. Moments after, every candle in the castle blew out. All of the guests screamed while the staff stayed near each other. Elsa looked around in fear, a glowing light began to rise behind her, and when she turned, she discovered that the old woman's ugliness had melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Elsa fell to her knees and tried to apologize, but it was too late, for the enchantress had seen that she had lost all love and compassion in her heart._

_And as punishment, the enchantress transformed her into a fearsome Beast, and placed a powerful spell over the castle and every servant, as they had stood by while Elsa's pain had grown and had done nothing to truly help her. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the Beast concealed herself inside the castle, the enchantress had left her with two objects. One was a magic mirror, that would be the only window to the outside world for the Beast. As days bled into years, the Princess and her servants were forgotten by the world, as the enchantress had removed all memory of them from the villagers._

_But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If the Beast could learn to once again love another, and earn their love in return by the time that last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time. As the years past, she fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Beast?_


	2. Chapter 2 red rose

She was already sitting in the middle of the rose gardens when the sun rose over the Arendelle mountains. For Anna, this had been a morning routine for years. Even as a young girl, she always wanted to be the first to see the sun rise in the entire town of Arendelle. And every morning, a small breeze would sweep through the rose bushes that lined the hilltops. And for Anna, it seemed all of it happened just for her.

She lost her parents when she was five, although she was never open about them to anyone. But nonetheless, she tried to remember anything she could of her mother and father. And no matter what, three things always came to mind. Fairy tales, building a snowman, and red roses. Those memories could never leave her for some reason, not that she wanted them to, but she could never understand why.

As the sun began to peak, she reached out the nearest rose bush and slowly picked a single rose. This was her tradition, her reminder. Her beauty was unmatched, the older she got, the more beautiful she became. And yet, she almost tried to hide it. Anna was open about a lot of things, but her beauty was not something she liked talking about. She didn't find herself to be as perfect as everyone around her had ever told her. She had been told that she could be a Princess, and she never entertained the thought.

She never wanted to be a Princess, she never wanted to be the perfect looking girl. She just wanted a loving, warm heart. She wanted to make herself the best she could be, on the inside rather than on the outside. She was the most gentle, the most kind, and the most caring girl in all the land. And yet the only thing evading her as it seemed, was a companion spawned from love.

"Anna!" A familiar voice called from behind her, her blue eyes immediately turned to the sound. Running up the hill was her best friend and her longtime partner, Kristoff. The two had raised each other, both had lost their parents, and the two had known each other seemingly forever.

"Good Morning Kristoff." Anna's gentle voice breezed through the air. The two had met just months after both of them had lost their families. Arendelle's citizens knew the two well, they had always thought them to be very different because of their personalities, but nevertheless, the town had always helped the two during their younger years to have a home and plenty of resources for them until they grew older. They had lived in the same small home for thirteen years, but it was enough for the both of them.

"Where else would I find you?" Kristoff sat next to Anna as she looked at her rose.

"I guess I make it too easy don't I?" Kristoff smiled to her friend.

"You could say that." Kristoff smirked. The two sat silent for a few moments, watching the sun finish its rise.

"So today's the day." Kristoff nudged Anna. She simply looked to the mountains and sighed.

"I know." Kristoff looked at Anna, surprised at her response.

"You know he might be really handsome." Kristoff stood up, held out his hand which Anna took immediately and pulled her to her fit.

"Of course he'll be handsome, he's a Prince." Anna snorted to herself.

"You're not interested in the least are you?" Kristoff rolled his eyes as the two began walking back down through the hills.

"Kristoff, if anyone knows what I want out of love it's you. I don't need someone who has great cheekbones and strong muscles." Anna shrugged as the two strolled down towards home.

"Of course I know, but who knows, maybe he'll be really well read." Kristoff shrugged back.

"One can dream." Anna winked to her friend as the two chuckled.

Yes, today was the day that Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was arriving in Arendelle to get a number of trading supplies. But he was not just simply interested in making a new investment into another town, the Prince was also looking for a bride. And as their ship made it's way towards the town, the Prince had supreme confidence.

"You know Lur, my father always liked this place." The Prince turned to his right hand man, the Duke of Weselton, who had partnered with the South to advise the Prince on who to trade with. Their ship was just a few miles away now as Hans could see the surrounding mountains behind the fjord. The town was small, yet it was very profitable, and the Prince and Duke knew it.

"Why's that Prince Hans?" Lur Weselton stepped next to his partner.

"Good trade, and beautiful women. I think I could find a good girl here." Hans smirked to himself. There was no doubt, he had inherited his father's arrogance and ego.

"And what kind of girl would that be your highness?"

"The best. After all, one day I could be a ruler. But yet, out of all of my brothers, I'm the smartest, I'm the strongest, and I'm the bestest." The Prince's shoulders shot backwards and his figure was ramrod straight with pride.

"I think you mean greatest." Weselton tapped his shoulder.

"I know that. That's what I said." Hans turned back to his short partner.

"N...no...you're right." To describe Weselton lightly, he was a complete kiss up. He agreed with everything Hans said just to impress him.

"Always." Hans smirked again as their ship got closer to Arendelle's docks.

Anna had tried to put herself together the best she could. She chose to wear her black and blue dress. Even though she was not concerned with impressing the Prince, she wanted to at least look nice for him. The entire town was gathering to watch the Prince make his arrival, Kristoff on the other hand didn't even bother to make an impression.

"You're wearing that?" Anna laughed to herself as she straightened her pigtails.

"What?! I'm not the one who could be kissing him at some point." Kristoff was in his usual clothes, blue shirt, and black vest. It wasn't much, but he never cared.

"He probably won't even notice me." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Anna, you've been searching for true love for years and now a Prince sails into town and you're being reluctant?!" Kristoff walked to her as she stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm reluctant because I think he's could turn out to be a total snob." Oh how right she would be. Kristoff shrugged and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you say. But I promise you, he's going to notice you. I'll meet you outside when you're ready. Sven's getting anxious to go." Kristoff had insisted that the two ride into town on sleigh, even in summer.

"I won't be too much longer." Anna smiled at Kristoff before he walked out, then looked back to the mirror. Anna had always been satisfied enough with her own reflection, but she often wondered if there was something more.

"Ok, here I go." Anna gently whispered to herself as she walked out the door of the tiny cottage. Sven gave her the usual cheery grunt. Anna walked up to him and slowly ran her fingers through his fur as Kristoff climbed in.

"Ready?" Kristoff nodded to her as she climbed in.

"As much as I can be." Anna smirked, and off they went. Prince Hans would be arriving in just a few minutes, and sure enough, his eyes were sure to be on Anna.


	3. Chapter 3 Prince Hans

As the ship docked, the Duke began to make his way off the ship when Prince Hans simply pushed him aside and began to walk down the ramp leading him down to the docks. By this time, the entire town had gathered just outside the docks. After all, they hadn't ever seen royalty arrive in their town... had they?

Two bodyguards also followed Weselton down the ramp after Hans made his way down. The Prince could tell that everyone was in awe of him, just the way he liked it, the same could not exactly be said for the twelve brothers who came from below the ship. They were just as nicely dressed as he was, and all were handsome, but nowhere even close to their young brother.

When all sixteen men made it off the ship, oohs and aahs filled the afternoon air. Every girl on the dock was seemingly under a spell when they looked at him, almost as if they melted at the sight of him. Anna, Sven, and Kristoff were further back in the crowd watching him.

"Well I guess if you don't like him enough, he does have twelve other brothers." Kristoff chuckled to himself.

"Pssh. A bunch of spoiled Princes decorated in garb and gold. It really isn't that big of a romantic offer." Anna shrugged and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Anna you've been looking for Prince charming your whole life. That doesn't make a lot of sense coming from you." Kristoff raised his eyebrows and nudged his friend.

"You don't have to be a Prince to be charming." Anna smirked back as she continued to eye the ever so pretentious Prince. It seemed as though Hans was kissing the hand of every single girl he saw in his tracks as he marched through the crowd. Hans's brothers knew better than to boss their brother around, they may have been older than he was, but he was the strongest and the smartest of the family.

"So where might our supplies exactly be Hans?" Erik, the middle brother asked as Hans continued to woo every girl in his sight.

"Yeah and when do we get our lunch?" Tobias, the eldest brother replied.

"Will you just hold on for a moment? I'm sure we can just ask one of these lovely lad..." Hans turned his head forward to see her. A red-headed, freckled beauty. Kristoff elbowed Anna as she stood in her same unimpressed manor. He had clearly already made a spectacle of himself, but nevertheless, he was coming towards her.

"Well, let me introduce myself gorgeous." Anna almost found herself leaning backwards as the Prince made his way closer to her. Granted, when he wasn't too fond of himself, his manners were actually quite decent.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He bowed to her and immediately grabbed her hand to kiss it. Anna nearly pulled it away before he could, but his lips were pressed to her knuckles before she had the time. She groaned a small groan at Kristoff as he smirked to himself. He looked back to the Duke and motioned to him.

"Anna." She quietly replied.

"What?" The Duke made out with his lips quietly. Hans nudged his head to a vase of flowers that was on the stone wall next to the docks. The Prince then unexpectedly stood up and put his hand over Anna's eyes to cover them. Anna stood still, startled by the Prince's motion and nearly pushed his arm away, but she held herself back. Kristoff had to cover his mouth and Sven's just to keep them from laughing.

Lur made his way over to the Prince quickly after ripping the flowers out of the vase. After handing them to Hans, the Prince held them up and uncovered Anna's eyes. He had a huge smolder on his face, as if he was so proud of himself. Anna tried to smile at the flowers, but this was becoming torture by the minute.

"Th...Thank you Prince Hans." Anna took the flowers and bowed, she rolled her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Would you like to join me and my troop this evening?" The Prince raised his eyebrows and showed off his perfect white teeth. Hans's self confidence grew by the minute. She was his prey, and he knew he had her.

"Oh..um... wait what?" Anna was taken aback by the Prince's offer, but this was too much. He had too much arrogance, and she knew that she was just another girl in his path.

"Well, considering that we are staying the month, I'm sure we could get more acquainted with each other. We will probably be at the tavern this evening if you would like to join us, maybe you could even fit in a massage for my sore feet." Hans slowly began walking around Anna, he looked her head to foot, her figure was perfect to him, and her red hair was by far the most beautiful of any of the girls in town.

"I...I don't think I will be able to tonight your highness, I have to see my friend off on his journey. He's an ice harvester." Anna pointed to Kristoff.

"I see, well, would you be so kind as to point us in the direction of our supplies. I would like to load them on the ship as soon as possible so my troop may relax and not worry about so much burden." Hans of course would not be loading anything of the sort himself. Anna pointed to the town's bookstore near the Village Square.

"They are stored in the bookstore, it was the only place with...enough... room." Anna straightened up as Hans stood tall in front of her and was leaning in towards her. He was intimidating, frightening almost. And to go along with the arrogance and wooing, this was _not _the man for Anna.

"Thank you for the help..." Hans stood dumbfounded as Anna looked at him, unamused.

"Anna." She firmly restated her name to the Prince.

"Anna, I think we'll be seeing each other soon." Hans once again kissed her hand and then nodded to her. Making his way into the town square just ahead from the docks. Anna stood peeved and annoyed while Kristoff continued to hold in his laughter with Sven.

"Don't you dare say a word." Anna pointed to her best friend and began to march back home as Kristoff quietly chuckled behind her and starting moving with Sven.

All of the girls in the crowd were green with envy as they watched the Prince walk into town and Anna walk home. As the Duke, his bodyguards, and the Prince's brothers followed Hans. As the Duke made his way past all of the gathered girls he simply waved his hand at them.

"Not a chance ladies." Lur smirked at them and then continued to follow his friend into town. After catching up to him, he nudged Hans.

"So she's the one eh?" Weselton walked side by side with Hans.

"I can feel it, I can see it already. Dinner roasting on the fire, our children running through the fields, and my beautiful future wife massaging my shoulders." Hans rubbed his fingers together as he made his way into the bookstore.

"She's the best, and I _always_ deserve the best." Hans winked back at Lur as he and his brothers made their way into the store. It was true, Prince Hans had always gotten the best in anything and everything he had wished for. But Anna wasn't about to let a snobbish Prince walk over her.


	4. Chapter 4 Beer and Horns

"Well that went well." Kristoff opened the door to the cottage as Anna shot a glare at him.

"He obviously seemed to like you just fine." He chuckled to himself as Anna sat down at near the fireplace.

"Yeah, and every other girl out there. I mean honestly did you really think he liked me when he was out there kissing and smooching every girl he could?" Anna crossed her arms and legs. It was a normal habit for her when she was irritated.

"But there's no question that he liked you the most." Kristoff sat next to her and watched Sven drink outside.

"And he was rude, and he was arrogant, and he was over his head. Did you hear him? _Maybe even a massge for my "sore feet." _What a brainless, inconsiderate... ugh." Anna grunted as she stamped her foot. Kristoff laughed to himself.

"Ah c'mon Anna, I'll be gone for a couple of days. Let's try to make today fun before I leave tonight." Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder. Slowly she took a breath and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, I didn't mean to go off like that. I just want someone who sees me as an equal and as a independent person." Anna shrugged and smirked to herself.

"You'll find them, or who knows, maybe they'll find you." Kristoff patted her shoulder as he stood up.

"I better start getting the sleigh ready. I won't be long, maybe we can go for a swim. After all it's June." Kristoff helped Anna to her feet. She giggled a little and put her hands into Kristoff's palms.

"What would I do without you?" She shook her head.

"You would go insane and no know what to do with yourself." Kristoff scoffed sarcastically. She immediately snorted.

"Are you serious?" She pushed his hands away from hers and gently slapped his shoulder as he began laughing.

"No, you would do fine. You're the most independent, beautiful, caring, compassionate girl I have ever known. You don't know how special you are." Kristoff began walking out to the stable behind their home as Anna followed.

"You really believe that?" She folded her arms and stood in the doorway.

"You know I do." Kristoff smiled and winked back at her before walking over to Sven.

Anna had never really thought about herself that way. She had always tried to have a humble demeanor about herself and to understand that there was more to beauty than just looks. Kristoff had been her constant reminder of this for years. He had been her shoulder to cry, laugh, and rest on.

As the afternoon went on, the two went on their swim in fjord, and then came home and ate. Finally, when the sun set, Kristoff was set to go. He had the sleigh packed with all of his supplies and Sven was hooked up to the sleigh.

"Do you have to go?" Kristoff smirked as Anna walked up behind him.

"You know I do, you say that every time." Kristoff double checked everything.

"Doesn't mean I won't miss you." Anna smiled to herself. Kristoff smiled back and climbed into the sleigh.

"So, what can I get my Princess this time?" Kristoff settled into the sleigh as Anna leaned against it.

"I hate it when you call me that." Anna smirked to herself. She thought for only a few moments and then smiled up at her friend.

"A rose." Kristoff snorted.

"You always ask for one. You can just go grab one from the gardens can't you?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, but the journey make the roses you bring me home even more special." Anna winked up at Kristoff as he rolled his eyes. Anna punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Stop it, you know how much I love when you bring me roses." Anna shrugged.

"I know, I know. You just never cease to amaze me." Kristoff contently smiled.

"Why's that?" Anna walked closer to Kristoff as he leaned in closer to her.

"You've never asked for jewelry, or gold, or anything of material value. Why?" He puzzled.

"Never needed it. Just you and my roses." Anna winked back and kissed Kristoff on the cheek. He smiled back and sighed.

"Expect me back in a few days. We're going to try a new route through the mountains, it should be faster, stay safe." Kristoff nodded to Anna.

"You're the one who needs to be safe." Anna turned back to Kristoff as she began walking back to the door.

"Always am. Let's go Sven!" Kristoff and Sven were off. Anna waved goodbye from the doorway and watched them ride off until they were out of sight. It was always hard for her when he left to go harvest ice, but she knew he loved it, so she put up with it. Plus it was summer, and ice was needed in heavy loads. The least she could do was let him make a few trips into the mountains.

"Ah, Anna!" She heard a familiar demanding voice to the side of her. Immediately she rolled her eyes knowing who it was.

"Prince Hans!" She turned.

"Your friend seems like a nice lad. You said he was an ice harvester?" Hans was joined by Weselton and his brothers. All of which were quite taken by Anna's beauty.

"Uh..yes. Yes, he is heading into the mountains to gather some more for the summer." Anna straightened her dress out and fixed her stance.

"That's good, that's very good." The Prince and his troop made their way close to Anna as she nodded and tried looking as nice as she could.

"So, are you still busy with anything this evening?" Oh no, Anna thought to herself.

"Well I should keep an eye on the cottage." Anna leaned against the doorway. Hans almost looked in disgust at Anna's home.

"This is your home?!" The Prince snarled.

"Yes, we actually quite like it, it's not much but it does the job." Anna smiled to herself, recalling the thirteen years that she and Kristoff had lived there.

"It's hideous!" Hans snorted to himself. It took everything Anna had to bite her tongue.

"And why do you say that?" Anna raised an eyebrow at Hans.

"A girl like you should be living like royalty, like me." Hans shot a smile that could pierce anyone's heart, except Anna's. She was almost to a boiling point, but as Anna always had, she tried to keep her positiveness up.

"It does the job, me and Kristoff are pretty quiet. We've never been outside of this place." Anna once again replaced Hans's objectivness with memories of her life with her best friend. Hans smirked to himself and took his rifle off of the holder attached to his back.

"Well, we just got back from a hunting trip, we're heading to the tavern to get some dinner and partake in some drinking." His troop laughed as he handed the rifle to Weselton. The Duke had to have been all of half of Hans's size.

"Would you like to join us?" BOOM. Just as Weselton had grabbed the gun, it went off in his hands. And in the distance they could hear the moaning of a dying cow.

"W...Well I probably should keep watch since nobody will be here." Anna shrugged trying not to laugh at their stupidity.

"Ah c'mon Princess, you could use a nice time. You could use the company of a man like me." The Prince walked closer and put his thumb under Anna's chin and then stroked her hair. Anna backed away a little and then looked back into her home.

"Well... I guess I could." Anna was reluctant, but for once, Hans was right. She hadn't had a night out of her home for a long time and it was a good night to do so. And with that, Hans put his hand around Anna's shoulder after she shut the door and they began walking down the hill.

"Be more careful!" Hans whispered in Weselton's ear and grabbed the rifle wacking him over the head with it. Anna looked back to her home as the group made their way down the hill. _This might be good for you Anna_.

The moon peaked in the sky, Kristoff was lost. Though he never liked admitting it, he had now. Not only that, but he was angry with himself that he had even tried to go on a new route.

"Why do I try it Sven? He rumbled to himself.

"Because you're impatient." Kristoff had created a certain voice to represent Sven's certain responses to Kristoff.

"Thanks buddy." Kristoff nodded as Sven smirked back. He looked around at the trees, Kristoff was a great tracker of the landscape.

"I can't even make out where the heck we are!" Kristoff called to Sven. The two had their supplies, but only one lantern.

"I know it's more towards the northeast, so let's try going this way." Kristoff told Sven as the two began to the right.

Strangely, the wind had begun to pick up. The air became cold and rigid. But Kristoff was used to this. He had harvested ice from the same spot for years. There was always one cold area in the mountains, although he never knew why, he accepted it. Anything to help him get his ice was enough. But what Kristoff didn't know, was that the cold spot was on the edge of cursed land, and he was going the wrong way.

"I sure hope it gets warmer. It usually isn't this cold when we go." Kristoff was beginning to shiver.

"You're going a different way remember?" Kristoff replied as Sven.

"I know, but it's still str..." As he turned the corner of the path, Kristoff looked up to see light snowfall.

"And this just keeps getting stranger. All these years coming up here, and I never noticed this?" Kristoff had taken the same path for year after year, so this had become something new for himself and Sven.

"Different path!" Kristoff again responded to himself as Sven.

"I know! I know." Kristoff was taken aback by the sudden change in the weather.

"I knew there was a cold spot out here, but this is insane." Little did he know, but Kristoff's path was on the complete opposite side of the path they were on now.

"...Winter in...June." Kristoff said stunned.

"We have to keep going, there's probably more ice this way then we've ever seen before." Sven and Kristoff were both hesitant, but open to it. That is, until they heard ruffling in the trees next to them.

"Stop buddy. Did you here that?!" Sven stopped and Kristoff stood up and looked around. He quickly bent over and picked up his guitar and held it over his shoulder as soon as heard a howling noise.

And just like that, the hunt was on. Kristoff swung his guitar as a wolf came flying from the shadows.

"Go Sven go!" Sven was off. Kristoff fell back into his seat and watched the wolves run with the sleigh. They hadn't ever dealt with wolves before, Kristoff was usually prepared for anything, but this was different.

As the sleigh road through the night air, the wolves were gaining. Finally, just ahead, Kristoff saw a long wall with gates in the middle. Somehow, they opened, just as if they were opening for him. The two rode through the gates as fast as they could, somehow, the sleigh and all of their supplies had made it. The wolves suddenly stopped at the gate's entrance, as if they were frightened, they ran back into the woods.

When the two calmed down after a few moments, they looked up to see a magnificent, gigantic castle. Kristoff slowly climbed out of the sleigh and loosened Sven off of the sleigh. The two were in complete awe at the size of the dark castle that stood in front of them.

"This is incredible Sven." Kristoff patted the reindeer. The grounds were incredible, grass arches and sculptures covered every foot. The two began making their way to a grand staircase that was split to the right and to the left with a frozen fountain in the middle that lead to the castle's entrance.

"Look Sven, there's grains and water buddy." Kristoff and Sven found a small stable to the left of the staircase.

"I guess you're all set huh?" Kristoff watched as Sven anxiously made his way over to the stable. Kristoff patted the reindeer and took one more glance up at the castle.

"I should go thank our host... whoever that may be." Kristoff shrugged as he started climbing the staircase. Kristoff had no idea of the danger he was leading himself into.

Anna didn't exactly drink a lot. Considering the fact that she had just barely turned eighteen, she really hadn't had any time to start. But she wasn't completely interested in the pint of beer she had sitting in front of her either. Something didn't feel right, but she didn't know why.

Hans, his brothers, and Weselton were standing by the fireplace. Weselton nudged Hans as he intently watched the young red headed girl in front of him.

"What is it Lur? Hans replied as if terribly annoyed.

"She's waiting right there for you! Why wait?!" Weselton exclaimed. Hans bumped his small friend on the head with his fist as he began walking over to Anna.

"So, Anna, tell me what a girl like you is doing with no man in your life." Hans leaned against the bar. Anna shrugged for a moment.

"I guess I just haven't found anyone who loves me for me." Anna pressed her lips together. Hans scoffed.

"Why need someone who loves you for personality when you look the way you do." Anna had to bite her tongue again.

"Well, maybe some men would like to see the real me before making that judgment." Anna crossed her arms and leaned against the bar.

"Oh I see the real you Anna, you're gorgeous, and you're absolutely perfect." Hans looked at his reflection in the mirror as he finished.

"Oh believe me Prince Hans I'm nowhere near perfect. I'm often considered to be quite different actually." Anna again shrugged her shoulders.

"And how is that?" The Prince made his way closer to her.

"Well, I like to read, I enjoy physical challenges I..." She was cut off before she could continue.

"Wait a minute, a woman who reads?" Anna nearly jumped out of her stockings in anger, but she stopped herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna raised her eyebrows to the Prince and stood as straight as a rod.

"Women like you shouldn't be reading, nor should you be pursuing physical pursuits either. The only physical pursuit you should be attending to is cooking, cleaning, and looking after children." Anna was boiling on the inside.

"And your point is?" Anna glared at the Prince as he was his usually arrogant self.

"I want you to be my wife." She couldn't believe it, after all of the insults and the ego, she had had enough. Anna immediately grabbed her pint of beer and threw it in Hans's face. The entire tavern gasped and looked at Anna as if she was insane. Hans grunted and immediately his brothers and Weselton made their way over to him and helped him to wipe up.

"I'm terribly sorry Prince Hans, but I wouldn't considering marrying someone as pompous and vain as you." Anna walked out of the tavern as the Prince stood stunned. The entire tavern was silent as all of them shifted from Anna as she made her way out back to Hans.

"My goodness, are you okay your highness? She sure is a piece of work isn't she?" Weselton continued to wipe the beer off of Hans's face.

"Yes, and that's exactly why she's going to be my wife." Hans combed his hair back.

"Are you insane Hans!? She just slammed the door in your face!" Sebastian, one of Hans's elder brothers replied.

"She's playing hard to get that's all, but that's what makes her so appealing. What would you call something like that?" Hans turned to Weselton.

"Dignity?" He quietly shrugged.

"It's wonderfully attractive isn't it." Hans smirked to himself and then sat in a chair by the fireplace.

"Don't worry, I'll get her. Make no mistake." Hans smiled to himself.

The doors creaked open to the castle as Kristoff slowly stepped inside. It was dark, but he could see how beautiful the interior was just from the moonlight. A grand staircase with two marble sculptures on each side winded it's way up to another floor in front of him.

"Hello?" Kristoff called. He was in even more awe of the inside of the castle. It was perfectly elegant.

"I don't mean to intrude, I'm just lost I guess!" Kristoff smirked. And yet, there was still no response.

"I'm just going to go warm up by the fire." Kristoff immediately noticed a fireplace, lit and fuming to his right. He immediately went and warmed his hands and feet.

"He must have gotten lost." A small voice echoed.

"Will you shut it!" Another small voice echoed.

"Who said that?!" Kristoff turned around to see a chair and a small object on a table near the window. He walked over and slowly looked down at them. The object on the table was a small box.

"What's this?" Kristoff picked up the small box and slowly opened it, it was a music box. An old Norwegian lullaby hymn played. He slowly closed it and placed it back on the table.

"Wow, what a great design." Kristoff slowly walked away back to the fireplace.

"Should I thank him for the complement?" The small voice was back again.

"He was talking about me you idiot!" The other small voice annoyingly replied.

Kristoff sat for a few moments and then heard a clanking noise coming from the room next to him. He immediately shot up and made his way in. It was a dining room, and there was a gigantic dinner sitting at the head of the table.

"Oh yes, thank you." Kristoff groaned sarcastically to himself. He immediately sat down and began to eat. There was a glass of wine, a turkey, every side he could imagine, and two large porcelain bowls.

As he ate, he kept hearing a small sliding noise. After the first few times, he looked under the table, when he looked back up, one of the bowls was right smack in front of him.

"The wife told me not to talk to you, but how is everything?" One of the bowls had a pair of eyes and a mouth on it's porcelain. Kristoff's eyes widened and tried to stay calm.

"Oh, no worries, I'm just... fine." Kristoff sat for a moment and then shot from the table, running out of the dining room.

"Thank you for the hospitality!" He yelled as he ran out the door in surprise and fear. He ran into the snow, even skipping a few steps as he made his way down the staircase outside of the castle doors.

"Sven! Let's move it!" Sven made his way over to Kristoff and the two began running towards the sleigh.

"Wait wait wait! A rose garden." Kristoff slowed his breathing down and looked into a snow covered red rose garden.

"Stay here buddy." Kristoff cautioned Sven and walked under the arch towards the roses.

"Anna would love this." He gently said to himself, but little did he know that above him, knelt a horned figure. He slowly looked at the roses until he could find the perfect one. The figure above growled every so quietly. When Kristoff found a perfect, red rose, he slowly raised his hand and plucked it.

A terrifying roar echoed through the grounds as Kristoff stumbled in fright. Sven ran out through the gates startled. When he looked up a large, fur covered, horned creature stood in front of him. It's blue eyes pierced right through him. He knew he was in trouble, but there was nothing he could do. He had always been as prepared for anything as possible, but this, this was a nightmare, only real.


End file.
